Out of Time
by Haley-Belle
Summary: At the end of the Final Battle, the Light side is losing. Dumbledore has a back-up plan in place, though. He has selected Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, and Hermione Granger to go back in time and stop Voldemort from ever rising. Will they be able to succeed on their mission while still trying to keep their secret?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hermione hurried past all of the destruction around her. She knew she had to find Ginny and Luna before they died like the rest of her friends.

Just when she thought they wouldn't be found, Hermione saw a flash of auburn and silver ahead of her. She quickly hurried to them.

"Luna, Ginny! We have to hurry before the Death Eaters attack again! We are the only ones left that can accomplish the task Dumbledore left for us!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What must we do to fulfill our task?" Luna asked with an inquisitive tone.

"All we have to do is put the chain from the time turner around our necks and spin the dial," Hermione replied in a rushed voice.

The three girls quickly put the chain around their necks. Hermione started to spin the dial. Just as she had spun the dial for the last time, there was an explosion in the background and Death Eaters started to pour into what was left of Hogwarts. But, the girls were no longer there. No, the girls had just arrived in the same spot in the summer of 1977.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The girls landed in a heap on the floor. They quickly jumped up and scanned their surrondings before glancing at each other with wide eyes.

"We did it, we actually did it!" exclaimed Ginny as she gathered Hermione and Luna into a hug that would have rivaled one of Mrs. Wealsey's.

Hermione was the first to break out of the hug. "Yes, I know! But, we need to go see Dumbledore now to inform him about our mission the future him gave us."

A voice broke into their converstion. "No need to search; I am here. Why don't you follow me to my office where I'm sure you'd be more comfortable to have this converstion." All of the girls quickly looked up to only see twinkling blue eyes. Eyes that they hadn't seen in a year.

Luna calmly looked at him and said in a slightly dreamy voice," Of course, Headmaster."

As the girls settled into the plush arm chairs in Dumbledore's office, the man regarded them with a slightly suspicious glint in his eyes. The girls didn't look like much, but he knew not to let apperances fool you. He could tell that the trio were all very beautiful. The girl on the right had auburn hair that went a little past her shoulders. She had deep blue eyes that reminded him of saphires and that complemented her pale face quite well. She was the tallest, probablly about 5'6" or 5'7".

The girl on the left had an almost ethereal look to her. She had silvery blonde hair to her shoulder blades and large silvery blue eyes that matched her perfet porcelain skin. If he had to guess, he would say she probably has some veela or elf blood in her. She wasn't as tall as the red-head but was still about 5'5".

The obvious leader, the girl in middle, had deep mahagony hair with blonde highlights mixed throughout down to her waist. Her amber eyes were stunning against her tan skin. Her petite frame of only 5'2" didn't subtract from the power in her gaze. She was studying him as if he were a relative she hadn't seen in a long time.

He soon broke the silence,"Ladies it seems as if you know who I am but could you possibly inform me as to whom you three are?"

The leader looked startled for a second,"Oh! I'm sorry, I'm Hermione Granger and these two are Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley." She replied, pointing to each girl respectively.

"Now that the introductions are out of the way, could you inform me what you three are doing in Hogwarts in the middle of the night during the summer holidays. Noone is supposed to be in the school at this time."

Hermione again responded," Sir, we are from twenty years in the future. You had informed us before you died that if Voldemort was going to win the war then we were to travel back in time and stop him before he could first rose to power."

Dumbledore again regarded them before replying," It seems as though I am lacking on information. Could you please inform me about what has happened in the last twent years?"

The next few hours were spent on a tale about the-boy-who-lived and his defeat of Voldemort, Voldemort's return, and the lives lost along the way.

Once the trio finished their tale, Dumbledore, for once, appeared to be shaken. "I understand why I would have sent you back. There is much we need to do. The best course of action I believe would be to enroll you three as students next year. I believe that all three of you could be 7th years. Now, your cover story will be that you were homeschooled and decided it would be safer at Hogwarts for your final year. You will be sorted along with the 1st years at the beginning of the year. Tomorrow you can go to Diagon Alley for school supplies. You can sleep in Gryffindor tower for the rest of summer. Now, off to bed with you three."

As the trio left the Headmaster's office and walked to Gryffindor tower, they were all lost in thought. They soon arrived and quickly settled into bed with thoughts of what would happen tomorrow buzzing through their minds.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating for so long. School has started back, and I'm in high school this year do it is a big change. I've recently put a poll on my profile for who Hermione should end up in this story and I hope you will check it out. I will try and update this as much as possible but between basketball and schoolwork I don't know how much I will be able to do. I so hope to be able to finish this story eventually though. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter related except this story line. (Though I'd love to own some of my favorite characters from here.)**

Chapter 3

As Hermione woke up the next day, she was disoriented for a moment. Then, all of what happened last night rushed back to her. As she thought of questions that needed to be answered and supplies needed to be bought, the other 2/3 of her trio woke up.

Luna was the first to speak. "Do you think we should keep our last names or change them? It doesn't really matter either way. What do you think Foxy?"

Ginny still appeared to be semi- asleep. Luna and Hermione glanced at each before jumping and landing on Ginny in one of their animagus forms. Hermione as a glistening white tiger and Luna as a white and silver Siberian husky. The only way to tell it was them was their eyes. They remained the same. Ginny shrieked as the large tiger and dog landed on her. She quickly transformed into one of her forms. She soon became a fox with her deep azure eyes.

The friends played a little before shifting back. "I think we should just keep our names as is right now until we talk to Proffesor Dumbledore. I don't really want to change names anyway, but I will if I have to," Ginny finally said after the three had discussed their situation for a little while.

The rest of the trio agreed and soon got ready to head to the headmaster's office. As they headed there, Hermione reminisced over everything that happened during her Hogwarts years. Ghosts of Ron, Harry, and her flitted through her mind as she wondered how many times she walked this very route with them. _No, _she thought wrenching herself away from her memories, _I can't start thinking about stuff like that! I have to focus on the road ahead!_

They soon reached their destination and the gargoyle slid away as soon as they got there.

"Now, ladies have you thought of anything you may need or want to ask me?" Dumbledore inquired after seeing them.

Hermione, always the one to take charge, asked, "Sir, do you think we should change our names? We might be born in this timeline and don't want to get anything mixed up."

Dumbledore thought for a second before saying, "I think you should just change your middle and last names. That way nothing will be confused. Do you know of any name you would like? I need to make your registration papers. Please also tell me your date of birth."

After thinking for a few minutes Hermione said, "I'll be Hermione Lynne Aves. I was born on September 19, 1959."

Ginny then said, "I'll be Ginerva Rose Vulpe. My birthday will be December 21, 1959. "

"My name will be Luna Arabella Rauca. My birthday will be June 16, 1959," stated Luna said in her usual dreamy tone.

"Excellent. Now that the registration papers are out of the way we can discuss what classes you wish to take," Dumbledore said after writing all of the information down.

The girls glanced at each other before Luna answered for all of them, "We will all be taking DADA, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Potions, Transfiguration, and Charms. I'll also be taking Divination while Ginny takes Astronomy and Hermione has Care of Magical Creatures and History of Magic."

Dumbledore simply nodded and wrote the information down. "Now I think it is time for you three to go to Diagon Alley. Here is some galleons that should cover your costs for the trip."

The trio took the bag of galleons and went to the floo. They each grabbed a handful of floo-powder before yelling, "DIAGON ALLEY!"

**The characters in my story will be able to have 3 animagus forms: 2 regular and 1 magical. I just decided that it would be better this way. Hermione's regular forms are a white tiger and a hummingbird , and her nickname is Flutter due to her hummingbird form. Luna's regular forms are an owl and a Siberian Husky, and her nickname is Akira (which means intelligent because she **_**was **_**a Ravenclaw) for her dog form. Ginny's regular forms are a fox and dolphin, and her nickname is Foxy. I'll let you guess what each of their magical animaguses are. :)**

**For their last names, I used Latin for their animagus forms.**

**Aves= Birds**

**Vulpe= Fox**

**Rauca= Husky**


End file.
